This invention relates to a device attachable to a person's belt for supporting the weight of a flexible cable while the person is operating a tool extending from the cable. The invention is particularly useful in the field of welding.
Conventional welding apparatus comprises one or more cables (hoses) extending from a power source to a hand-held torch or electrode holder. In the case of oxyacetylene welding there are two such cables, one of which carries acetylene gas, and the other of which carries oxygen. In the case of heliarc welding apparatus there may be as many as four cables carrying an inert shield gas (argon), electric power, water coolant to the torch, and water coolant from the torch.
The various cables (hoses) are fairly heavy and can represent a significant physical burden for the person performing the welding operation. He can become fatigued over a period of time, which leads to poor quality welds and worker dissatisfaction.
The present invention relates to a device which can be attached to a person's belt, to at least partially support the weight or load of one or more cables extending from a power supply (welding machine or gas cylinder) to a welding tool (torch or electrode holder). The load on the person's hand is then only the weight of the welding tool and the short length of cable between the tool and the person's belt; the major portion of the cable weight and frictional drag is borne by the person's waist. A person's anatomy is such that significant loads can be carried by a person's waist without leading to fatigue or discomfort.
A major aim of the invention is to provide a device that will effectively transfer a major portion of a welding cable load from the person's arm-hand areas to his waist area, thereby lessening the fatigue factor and reducing worker dissatisfaction.